FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a hydraulically damped sleeve bearing having two supporting structures which surround each other and are arranged parallel to a rotation axis. The supporting structures are braced flexibly against each other by means of a spring member made of a rubber-elastic material. The spring member has at least one liquid-filled chamber pair that is connected through a damping opening. The chambers are configured at right angles to the axis so that they are opposite to one another.